


tunnels where you are

by Wilburs_Beenie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Slow Burn, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilburs_Beenie/pseuds/Wilburs_Beenie
Summary: "George, i-i can't do it..""Look at me Clay, yes you can do it,""But- how will i know?""You just will, it's all about faith,"This is a DreamNotFound Royal AU Fanfic :]this will contain*Strong Language*No Smut, but some TW if you dont like kissing*/j
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first DNF fanfic, I have written some stuff in the past but I wanted to expand the horizens of writting and liturature. this is based off of a Royal AU so it will contain some grafic stuff. this is based off of Agent 03 on Wattpad. i don't mind if the cc's somehow find this but if they are uncomfortable i will remove it asap. thank you and enjoy!

Hello! This isn't my first time writing or publishing something, but I wanted to give writing another shot since it was so much fun! I hope you enjoy it :]

So I got this idea while reading Agent 03 (highly recommend) and I always really liked Kings and Queens stuff, so I thought it might be cool. I am not the best writer in the world but I do this all for fun and on my free time :]

TO BE CLEAR! I do not ship nor support the shipping of George and Clay, AKA their real people. I only ship their Minecraft characters! I don't want to disrespect the cc's privacy and personal lives! This is just something I do for fun :]

BEFORE WE BEGIN! 

○ This story is a Royal AU. Meaning it will contain feuding sides, kings, queens, minor blood TW, Mental Health TW and Language TW.

○ A warning will be issued or written at the beginning of each chapter for what it will contain, If you are uncomfortable with what is contained I will have a summary at the bottom of the page that you can just skip too!

○ I don't really care or mind if the CC's find this somehow but if they do and they are uncomfortable I will be removing this story/ taking it down from the platform! 

○ Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and taken into account! If I do use your idea, you will be credited at the top/beginning of the chapter!

um I think that's it lmao, ENJOY!


	2. pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this explains the beginning of the friendship between Prince Dream, Prince George and Prince Sapnap. really deeply explaining it and the origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for continuing! if this somehow get out to the cc's i really don't mind, unless they say they are uncomfortable then i will be removing it from Wattpad and ao3 asap.

>9 years earlier<

"George! time to wake up my sweet prince!" the 11-year-old prince was awaken by his mother's sweet voice and gentle tone. he groaned and closed his eyes again, dreading the day to come. until finally deciding to get up and start his miserable day. he rolled out of bed and placed his feet onto the cold hardwood floors. he got up from the bad and walked to the closet, where his clothes for the day had already been laid out for him. after getting dressed, George walked down the empty hallway and down the grand staircase to his dining hall. he could smell his favorite breakfast and the warm scent of maple syrup. "Waffles!" he exclaimed as he almost ran to the dining hall. "good morning my sweet boy! did you sleep well?" his mother greeted him with an accent as he entered the hall and went to his seat at the huge table. "good morning mother! i slept very good thanks for asking how about you?" George greeted back, from a very young age he was taught manners and respect for the people that were older than he. his mother flashed him a very warm and welcoming smile as he greeted her back. "oh, my sweet boy, come eat now your food will get cold. you too Toby," his brother Toby appeared from behind a massive pillar and walked into the dining hall with his stuffed bee dragging behind him. "awe mommy i thought i could scare you this time!" his little brother exclaimed, also with a small accent. "my dear child, you almost had me that time! maybe if you don't reveal yourself when i call on you," she said with a small wink, grabbing her son and placing him in his chair. almost seconds after George and Toby were given their food, there father trudged into the dining hall, looking like he always does, it's an odd mixture of stressed but happy, George couldn't explain it. "good morning my love!" the Queen greeted as he sat down at the head of the table. "good morning my love," he greeted back to her, George always admired that no matter how upset his father was, the love for his mother kept him strong. "i have some plans for today," his father announced after sitting in a comfortable silence for many minutes. "what is it dad?" George asked, his interest immediately peaked. "me and the kings from the 2 neighboring kingdoms have arranged a meeting to withhold piece between our 3 kingdoms, and Queen Nihachu-Soot has invited us and the other family to lunch while we are discussing," his father exclaimed. George slouched in his chair, he hated going to these meetings, mainly because there was nobody for him to be with or hang out with. "we are to leave after breakfast because the Soot kingdom is expecting us," his mother cut in, looking at George and giving him "the eyes", meaning he had to cut his attitude and be polite. "well this outta be fun," George thought to himself with a tone of sarcasm.

>time skip to them arriving at Soot kingdom<

the big drawbridge shut behind them as they pulled into a beautiful courtyard. as they were all unloading from their royal carriage, they were greeted by an unfamiliar man and his family. "King Sam!" the unfamiliar King exclaimed, George figured it was King Soot. "King Wilbur!" his father exclaimed as he pulled him into a firm handshake. "Wilbur?" George thought. "this is my Queen Caroline and my 2 sons Prince George and Prince Toby," gesturing towards his family. "how could I be so rude, this is my wife, Queen Niki Nihachu-Soot, and my 2 sons and my daughter, Prince Clay Soot, Prince Tommy Soot, and Princess Drista Soot," he gestured to his family, they all bowed to his father and mother and came to shake hands with George, he was a bit hesitant at first but eventually decided he didn't want to be rude and shook their hands. He couldn't help but notice their porcelain masks covering the children's faces. shortly after they all finished saying their hello's and catching up a bit, another royal carriage pulled into the courtyard. "King Philza!" his father and King Soot both exclaimed as they went to greet the newly arrived king. "King Sam! King Wilbur! how lovely it is to see you again!" he greeted the two kings, "this is my beautiful Queen Kristen and my son Prince Nicholas!" King Philza brought a humble presence to this entire meeting, putting George at ease. "Shall we talk gentlemen?" King Soot gestured inside the massive castle. His father and King Philza both agreed and they all disappeared. "shall we enter as well?" Queen Nihachu-Soot gestured to the castle shortly after the Kings entered. "We shall," George's mother responded and they all entered the castle.

>time skip to inside the sitting room<

"mother can i show Prince George and Prince Nicholas to my room?" George heard a voice coming from the opposite side of the small table. "Of course you can! if their mothers allow it," looking at the Queens at both her sides. Both the Queens said it was ok and all 3 of them proceeded up the large staircase. "and Clay sweetie, don't forget to keep your mask on!" he heard a faint voice coming from the bottom of the staircase. "yes mother!" clay sighed and kept going. 

>time skip to Clay's bedroom<

the 3 boys had been sitting in silence in this massive room on beanbag chairs for what seemed like ages until Prince Nicholas spoke up, "Sapnap," was all he said, both Clay and George gave him puzzled looks. "I prefer to be called Sapnap," he clarified. "oh, why??" Clay asked him politely. "well one of my friends from the village started calling me that because of my love for panda bears," he clarified once again. "well if you have a nickname, I want one too!" clay exclaimed. "how about Dream, because we can only dream of what your face looks like!" George cut into the conversation. "I love it!" Dream exclaimed, a bit of embarrassment escaping his lips, they 2 other boys couldn't tell if he was smiling, they just assumed he was. the 3 boys just chatted in the room for hours about everything; Sapnap's village experiences, Dream's mask, the books they all read, and they compared their loneliness. they heard a knock at the door at about sundown. "George, Nick, i'm afraid it's time for you to go," Queen Nihachu-Soot popped her head into the door frame. they all sighed with sorrow because they didn't want their new friends to be separated again. "promise me you will both write?" Dream asked before the boys walked out. "Promise," George and Sapnap said at the same time, walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. "death day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and his friends and family come together to mourn and remember their dearly deceased.

>present day<

George was now 21 and Toby was 16 and it had been 5 years. 5 years without his mother. 5 years of struggle and depression and heartache. 5 years since their father, George and his brother said their final goodbyes to their beloved mother, wife, and Queen. today was the anniversary of her death. George and his family always struggled with today.

>August 13

today was the anniversary of mothers death, and I swear to god if I hear 1 more person say "it will all be ok," or "she will always be in our hearts," one more time I will make them wish they were never born. because we all had to face it, like i did many years ago. she is gone and she isn't coming back...

today i am going to the tunnels to meet with Dream and Sapnap. like we do every week. only this time its different, because its mothers "death day" as toby called it. we are going to do what we always do, light a candle, eat her favorite food, talk, and like previous years they will try to cheer me up and fail. i love them so much. maybe i will finally invite toby to mothers " death day" thing that we do for her. i'll think about it.

George<

George finished getting dressed and grabbed his white goggles off his dresser and walked down the grand staircase to the dining hall. he promised his mother that he would always have them on his person, she gave them to him for his 16th birthday, right before she passed. "good morning son," his father greeted him in the most monotone voice, today was the worst for him so George didn't want to give his father a hard time. "Good morning father, Hey toby," George greeted his father and brother as he sat down to eat his breakfast. a silence fell over the hall as they finished eating. After breakfast, George and Toby both walked up the stairs to the balcony where their mother used to sit and read books until sundown. "Toby, would you like to come with me to the tunnels today?" George asked after sitting for a few minutes in silence. his brother shrugged. death day was hard for toby, him and their mother were so close. and not once did he ever get to scare her. "i'm leaving in 5 minutes if you change your mind," George told his brother, giving him a sympathetic smile before beginning to walk to the basement and to the tunnels entrance. "i'll come," he heard a faint voice from behind him, he turned and saw his younger brother trailing him. George smiled softly and they began to walk down the tunnels.

after about 15 minutes of walking, they reached the intersection where they always met. Dream was standing their with his younger brother Tommy. "TUBBO!" Tommy yelled and practically tackled Toby to the floor. George forgot for a second that it had been quite a while since they had seen each other, only in written letters. "Tubbo?" both Dream and George said simultaneously, with confused looks on thirty faces. "it's what he calls me now," Toby assured them. they both look at each other but just decided to shrug it off, they all had nicknames for each other anyway. after a few minutes of conversing and talking about feelings, they hear a familiar laugh from down the 3rd tunnel connecting to the center hub. "hello everyone!" Sapnap greeted with an unfamiliar boy holding his hand. Dream and George both stared at the connected hands. they knew that Sapnap was gay but they didn't think he would find a boyfriend so quickly. "this is my boyfriend Karl, i hope you don't mind that i brought him along George," Sapnap asked, worry clear in his voice that he knew he messed up by bringing Karl, but didn't really want to show it. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Karl Jacobs," Karl said with a smile, trying to break the tension. "it's fine Sap, pleasure to meet you prince Karl. which kingdom are you from?" George asked, voice clear with annoyance. "oh i uh," he turned to Sapnap who gave him a reassuring smile. "i'm not a royal. i'm from the village outside of Sapnap's palace." Karl spoke with hesitance. "oh. that's cool. living amongst the poor. i could only wish," George didn't mean to sound sarcastic, and he wasn't lying, he wanted to know what it would be like. Dream put a hand on George's shoulder to calm him down, Dream always had a way of calming him down. "Shall we begin then?" Tommy asked after a very uncomfortable silence. "Yes we can," George says sitting down on the floor, everyone following. after what seemed like hours of conversing, sharing stories about interactions they had with the Queen, and eating the food they brought, Sapnap and Karl had to return to Sapnap's palace. "same time next week?" Sapnap asked, earning a nod from both Dream and George. "Goodbye George, Clay, Tommy, Toby! it's been a pleasure hanging out with royals today, and George, Toby, I'm sorry for your loss," Karl said as he and Sapnap linked hands again and walked off. "nice to meet you too Karl! hopefully we can meet again soon" Dream said as they walked off. "me too!" George and the two 16 year olds responded. George felt something in his heart that felt longing for something intimate like that. after about 20 more minutes of talking Dream spoke up. "Tommy, i think it's time for us to go too," he helped George off the dirty floor. "ugh, fine," Tommy said as he got up off the floor. George could tell Tommy did not want to leave his best friend yet. "Goodbye Tubbo, Bye George. i will miss you," Tommy said as he departed from the party and down the long tunnel. "Bye Tommy, i'll miss you too! Goodbye Dream!" Tubbo said as he walked down the tunnel on the opposite side. Leaving Dream and George by themselves. George felt himself tense up as he turned around from waving goodbye to Tommy and was welcomed by Dreams warm embrace, Dream towering almost 2 feet over him. "This is probably the last thing you want to hear right now Gogy," Dream started, George hated the little nickname Dream gave him but didn't correct him this time, he sounded to genuine. "she will always be in your heart," tightening his embrace on George. "thank you Dreamie," George hugged back, not wanting to let go. as much as he didn't want to admit it, but she would always be there. just not there. after minutes of standing in Dream's embrace, Dream pulled away, leaving George feeling a bit colder than before. "Goodnight Gogy," Dream said as he walked down his tunnel. "B-Bye," George waved. standing in shock of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my simps! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! much love :]


	4. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george starts to question stuff and decides to call for help on a close friend to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short because the next one will be quite longer and much more dialogue :]

George sat at the corner of his bed. he had never seen dream be so, so close to him before. like this year was different somehow. "Well it doesn't matter now because it's over," he thought to himself. yeah over. he rose from his bed and decided to take a shower, that always seemed to clam him down. he walked into the bathroom he had in his room and turned the knobs. he didn't like the cold water the shower released so he would wait until the mirror would begin to fog up. he began to undress and he stepped into the warm water. he let the water run down his skin as he stood underneath the water. he couldn't stop thinking about Dream and the hug that they shared but 2 hours ago. his mind also circled back to Sapnap and Karl, how happy they looked together. how unbothered. "no," George repeated in his head over and over again. he refused to admit it. he was not gay, he couldn't be. mother always raised him to be a good boy, wo would one day have a beautiful queen at his side. not a guy, and certainly not his best friend or fellow Prince. he neglected the fact that he could have any guy by his side. throughout the entirety of his shower, he refused to come to terms with himself. he beat himself up for feeling the way that he did, never have feeling this for another person in his life. never feeling this way for a guy nonetheless. 

he finally finished his shower, grabbed his crisp white towel, and wrapped it around his waist. he couldn't understand how one hug, ONE hug, could change his whole perspective on how he felt. he decided that he needed help. he needed to talk to Sapnap. Sapnap really told them how he finally came to terms with being gay and they never heard the whole story. George figured that since he was a bit confused, he would send a message to Sap. he changed into his comfy clothes and sat at his desk. he pulled out some parchment and ink and began to write;

my dearest friend Sapnap,

hello Sapnap, hope you are well! listen, i need your help with something. i've been feeling some emotions towards someone, ones that i'm having trouble ignoring. it's for a guy Sap, and i've never felt this way for another person ever before. anyways, i just wanted to hear your story since you never finished telling me and Dream your story. and i would love to hear more about this Karl Jacobs person you are seeing. i would love for you to mail me back about it or we can meet in the tunnels if you want. anything is good with me.

George :]

George was content with his message and sealed it up almost immediately, addressed it and left it on his dresser next to his glasses. he decided that since he wasn't allowed to be out this late roaming the castle or doing stuff, he was going to take it out to the mail carrier first thing tomorrow morning. they called it 'priority mail' if it was handed directly to the mail carrier. he turned off all his lights and crawled into his queen sized bed. he fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of his mother. 

the next morning he was awoken by the sun rising though his curtain and the birds chirping as usual. he rolled out of bed and to his bathroom, he went through his normal routine of getting ready. by the time he was finished getting dressed, the mail carrier was almost to his castle gates. he rushed to grab his glasses and his message to Sapnap. he perched his glasses at the top of his head and continued rushing out his door and to the gates. he reached the gates just in time and handed his letter to the mail carrier. "Priority mail please," he said panting and out of breath. "Yes sir, have a nice day!" the mail carrier responded and continued on. George estimated that he would have a response by tonight, so began to walk back up to his room to read a bit to pass the time. 

>time skip to when he receives a response letter<

"George you have mail, it's from Sapnap," Tubbo peeked his head into George's room as he was reading Pride and Prejudice for the 3rd time. "thanks Tubbo, you can just leave it right there," he said, pointing it a dresser at the entrance of his room. "ok," Tubbo said, leaving the letter on the dresser and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. George walked up to the letter and opened it. "oh god," he thought to himself as he opened the letter from Sapnap.

George,

you sound so stupid when you write your letters like that. like who opens a letter with 'my dearest friend Sapnap,' you don't have to do that every time dude, i don't care what you open with. second of all, of course i can tell you everything about finding myself out and Karl! thanks for asking dude. and i think i know who you mean when you say you've been feeling something for someone. 

George's entire body tenses up.

it's that kid who works in the garden right? the dirty blond? the flower guy, he looks like he could be. anyways lets meet up in the tunnels tomorrow, lets say noon?

Sapnap :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ello my simps :] thank you for staying this long! i very much appreciate you and don't forget that you are loved <3

**Author's Note:**

> i don't mind if the cc's somehow find this but if they are uncomfortable i will remove it asap. thank you and enjoy!


End file.
